


[Fanart] Christmas Tree Kiss

by xinsomniac1101x (xCapsiclexShellheadx)



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Comics - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Fanart, Fluff, Love, M/M, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8936965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCapsiclexShellheadx/pseuds/xinsomniac1101x
Summary: Peter: I saw Papa kissing Santa Claus underneath the Christmas tree, last night.
Uncle Clint: Whaat?! *Spits out food*





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a little early but...  
> have a Merry Christmas, guys! I hope your New Year is filled with lots of Stony love! <3

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr ](http://xinsomniac1101x.tumblr.com) !  
> You can check it out.  
> :)


End file.
